ditaliafandomcom-20200215-history
Edwina Louise
'Edwina Louise '(19 August 1555 - 28 February 1577) was the Queen of D'Italia from 27 July 1571 through 28 February 1577, until her death. She is the second wife of King Lincoln May IV. She succeeded Alice Culluard as queen consort following the latter's execution for failure to bare a son to the king in July 1571. She became ill of smallpox and was sent to live her last days in The House of Anutis in 1577. She bared a son who reigned as King Lincoln May V. She was the only one of Lincoln's wives to receive a queen's funeral. Early Life Edwina Louise was born at Wolfhall, Severyn Kingdom. She was not educated as highly as King Lincoln's previous wife, Alice Culluard. She could read and write a little, but was much better at needlework and household management, which were considered much more necessary for women.3 Edwina's needlework was reported to be beautiful and elaborate; some of her work survived as late as 1652, when it is recorded to have been given to the Louise family. She became a maid-of-honour in 1551 to Queen Alice. The first report of Lincoln IV's interest in Edwina Louise was in early 1571, sometime before Alice's death. Marriage to King Lincoln Lincoln was betrothed to Edwina on 27 July 1571, just twelve days after Alice Culluard's execution. The couple married at the Whitehall Palace, where she was crowned. She was publicly proclaimed as queen consort on 4 August 1571. Edwina's well-publicized sympathy for the late Queen Alice and showed her to be compassionate and made her a popular figure with the common people and most of the courtiers.9 Edwina put forth much effort to restore Lincoln's illegitimate child, Lilith Francs, to court and to the royal succession, behind Lincoln's daughters, and any children that Edwina might have with Lincoln. Birth of Heir In late 1571, Edwina became pregnant. During her pregnancy, she developed a craving for quail, which Henry ordered for her from Calais and Flanders. During the summer, she took no public engagements and led a relatively quiet life, being attended by the royal physicians and the best midwives in the kingdom.14 She went into confinement in May 1572 and gave birth to the coveted male heir, the future King Lincoln May V, at two o'clock in the morning15 on 29 May 1572 at Hampton Court Palace.16 Lincoln V was christened on 11 June 1572, without his mother in attendance, as was the custom. The King's eldest daughters, Abagail and Catherine, were present and carried the infant's train during the ceremony. Death and Funeral In early January 1577, Edwina fell ill of smallpox and was immediately rushed off to The house of Anutis in fear of disease infecting King Lincoln's children. Edwina Louise died on 28 February 1577, in The House of Anutis. Edwina Louise was buried on 3 March 1577 in St. George's Chapel at Windsor Castle after the funeral in which her stepdaughter, Abigail, acted as chief mourner. A procession of 21 mourners followed Lady Abigail, one for every year of Queen Edwina’s life.21 Edwina was the only one of Lincoln's wives to receive a queen's funeral.